Made For Me
by Rosa17
Summary: Missing scene. S2 E9. Robin. Marian. Allan. Guy.


-1Made for me By Rosa17

Missing scene S2 E9

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Rating PG13.

Setting: Between the penultimate and the last scene.

Robin rode through the forest leaving the gang to return to the camp without him. He followed the party of men to Locksley not Nottingham as presumed. Dismounting he sent the horse on its way, needing it no longer and crept towards the house. Watching his back he looked into the window to see Marian with Guy. The tables were still set out for the feast, the celebration of Gisborne's birthday.

He sighed with regret, with anger, jealously and failure, the last directed at himself for not keeping her by his side where she belonged. Guy was hovering over her like a love sick creature and it took all within him not to slam his way in there and knock him out with a single blow.

Guy moved closer to Marian and Robin nearly lost the last thread of his self control and shut his eyes to regain it somehow. Looking back he was just in time to witness Marian slip round Gisborne, dodging all advances he bequeathed upon her in a single manoeuvre. It was then she caught sight of Robin standing there, he gave her a wink. Marian looked back at Guy to see if he had noticed but he hadn't, when she next looked to the window Robin had gone.

Robin moved swiftly to the cover of the forest then walked slowly back in the direction of the camp. There was no point in hurrying, she wasn't going to be there waiting for him on his return. Life was funny or as the case today not amusing at all, they had it all planned, he and Marian and then by some unjust twist of fate it had all gone horribly wrong.

He chose a fallen tree trunk and sat down looking over the Great North Road as he did so. Running a hand absently across his stubbled face and drifted back to earlier in the day from when Marian had accepted his proposal, to when she had bid him farewell within the confines of the tree. He had spent what seemed such a short time with her in the forest and now she was destined to be back at the castle. How were they supposed to see each other now? To feel her in his arms to share an odd romantic interlude when they went for one of their now famous walks? He shook his head, looked east and west. Once towards Nottingham and once towards the camp. Standing he set off in the direction his heart called out for him to follow.

Marian washed and re-clothed stepped into her former room at the castle. She gave an involuntary shiver and pulled a borrowed cloak more tightly about her body.

"Want me to ask for the fire to be lit?" asked Allan who had accompanied her up there. Gisborne having been called away to the Sheriff's bidding, having found that Will Scarlett and the fool were not dead after all.

"I can light it myself," she told him, her back to him and bent down to do just that.

Allen joined her at the fireplace and said. "You planned it didn't you? With Robin, so that he could escape?"

Marian looked at him her eyebrows raised and replied. "What of Robin?"

"I know," Allan went on. "That you would have not left him by choice, we were forcing you out the tree." he sighed adding, "I miss it you know."

"Miss what?" she asked as the fire took hold and she gently fed it more kindling.

"Living in the forest, not that I would admit that to Robin."

"Have you not left it a bit too late for redemption?"

"I thought you were the forgiving kind." he told her, prickling at her insensitive reply.

She smiled at him and said. "This isn't about me. This is about you and Robin and the rest of the gang, and no I will not put a good word in for you. Now I am here I do not know when I will see them again." she turned and looked sadly into the flickering flames of the fire, to which she added logs, stood and walked to the window, looking out to the town below.

"No I suppose not."

"If you want redemption start working as a double agent." she suggested.

There was a knock at the door and Gisborne entered surprised that Allan was still there.

"I am leaving." Allan tactfully announced and slipped away.

Marian kept her distance from Gisborne who said, "I was wondering if you would do me the honour of joining me for supper in the Great Hall."

Marian smiled tiredly and answered. "No, not tonight I am somewhat exhausted and sore after my ordeal this afternoon, but thank you for asking."

He started to speak, changed his mind, nodded understandingly to her and left her alone. She knew then, that might be the last time he left her alone and took no for an answer. That living in the castle was more dangerous than it had been before. Now she had more to lose and more to protect.

She took a seat at her desk and ran her hand along the grain before losing herself in thought. A soft rapping at the door startled her out of the day dream of Robin and their declaration of love, along with their aborted mission to rescue the King.

"Go away." she said.

"But my Lady," came the voice from the other side. "Sir Guy sent me up with a platter of food for you."

Resignedly she pushed the chair back, it scraped along the stone floor as she went to send the guard and his food on its way back to the kitchen. Coming face to face with the guard outside her door she hastily pulled him inside her chamber instead.

"What are you doing here? Do you want to die?" she hissed at him, her face breaking into a smile despite her anger.

"I missed you." he simply said.

"I missed you too, but is this wise? How will you get out again?"

"I am dressed as a guard of course I will get out again." Robin told her and watched as she visibly softened. "I see they had kept your room for you and may I add that that dress is most becoming." He added waggling his eyebrows appreciatively.

She rolled her eyes at him and laid the plate of food down upon the table.

"Why are you really here?"

"I told you, I missed you…….I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"And you can see I am. I will be fine. I can take care of myself you know."

"I know" he chuckled. "So……."

"So?" she questioned.

"So," he bit his lip then added, "I guess the plan to bring the King back is on hold."

"I suppose so and with that us…." she trailed off.

"I never mind holding you," he told her snaking his arm about her slender frame and pulling her close. "If only things were different."

"Sssh" she told him, placing a finger over his lips and adding. "Remember the birds, wherever they are sent to they always find a way back to each other and that is the same, with us. No matter where you are, no matter where I might be, our hearts beat as one, you were made for me as I was made for you too. And we know that even if we must for now live apart, one day we will be together for the rest of our lives."

He smiled, his eyes lighting up just for her and twinkling in the way they did when she was close to him. Needing to kiss her one last time, he caressed her lips with his lightly, before developing more pressure against her soft mouth, his own claiming what was his. Inflaming them both in the sanctuary of their undying love.

The End.


End file.
